dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garunks
. My name... is Garunks!|Garunks to }} -1/4 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Garia (Fusee) (Fusee) (Half-father) (Half-mother) (Half-paternal grandfather) (Half-uncle) (Half-aunt) (Half-maternal grandfather) (Half-maternal grandmother) (Half-aunt) (Half-mother; present timeline) (Half-father; present timeline) (Fusee's alternate timeline counterpart) (Half-sister; present timeline) }} Garunks (ランクス Garunkusu) is the resulting between Garia and , when they perform the properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Garia's and Future Trunks' voices. Appearance Garunks wears similar clothes as the usual and other fused beings, a yellow and black vest, with a dark red shirt beneath it. He also wears black pants and red gloves. His hair is a combination of Garia's black hair covering most of his head, with two lilac bangs and eyebrows that come from Future Trunks. Garunks also retains . Personality Garunks' personality is a mixture of both Garia and Future Trunks' characteristics: He's well-mannered and polite towards both allies and foes alike, while also being incredibly humble and kind-hearted. He possesses both Garia's strategic and analytical mind along with Future Trunks' lack of pride and use of methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior, making him incredibly effecient in battle. Being a fusion created between two Saiyans, Garunks inherits an undying and unsatisfying love for battle, becoming excited at the simple thought of a good battle, and often remains rather impatient whenever his opponents attempt to stall him to avoid fighting. Garunks also retains the memories of both of his fusees, and can clearly distinguish between the two, and refers to themselves as separate counterparts. A trait which Garunks developed on his own, without having inherited from neither Garia nor Future Trunks, is his wise-cracking and humorous nature, willing to make jokes and perform quips on his opponents even on the most critical and deadliest of situations, seen as during Garunks and 's battle against . Biography "Future" Trunks Saga After Garia and found themselves battling against , they deemed their individual powers not enough to battle the immortal being, and decided to perform the to even the odds, and Garunks was created as a result. Introducing himself to Fused Zamasu in a humorous manner, Garunks proclaimed himself the one who would destroy him and end his reign of terror before ascending into a and battling alongside against Fused Zamasu. Fused Zamasu fires a onto both fused beings, but Garunks and Vegito effortlessly block the attack with one hand each, and redirect it towards the sky. As Fused Zamasu sermons the two for copying the gods, they both land a punch on each side of the fused deity's face, and mock his monologue before Fused Zamasu loses his composure and angrily trade punches with Garunks and Vegito. After Vegito accidentally slips, Fused Zamasu takes this opportunity and sends Garunks flying with a Holy Wrath, although Garunks managed to dodge the attack before it connected with anything solid, and decides to ascend even further, transforming into a . Garunks and Vegito resume their relentless assault on Fused Zamasu, and they continue to damage the immortal god, although Fused Zamasu's injuries continued to heal after every attack. As Garunks and Vegito continue to pummel Fused Zamasu, they decide to end the battle once and for all. Vegito charges his while Garunks fires his , and both attacks connect with Fused Zamasu. Much to their surprise, however, Fused Zamasu hovers in the air afterwards unaffected. Vegito and Garunks attempt to perform a on Fused Zamasu, but both fusions run out before they can land any punches. comments that Vegito's fusion shouldn't have worn out since it's been only thirty minutes, but states that Vegito used too much power, which drained the 's power. Power Having the combined powers of Garia and , Garunks' power goes beyond comprehension. His might was so great, that even Vegito theorised that if Garunks fought him with the intent to kill, Vegito would probably suffer critical damage, although Vegito never made it clear whether Garunks could actually defeat him in a fight. Garunks' power was also well-respected by , who during the all-out battle between the and the suggested that Garia and Future Trunks fused to bring Garunks into their side, but both fusees commented that the form's time limit would simply backfire against them, and not even Garunks' power could allow them to defeat their opponents within the time limit. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of . *' ' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his. *' ' – Although not being seen using it, Garunks mentioned knowing how to perform the technique. *' ' – A special technique invented and used by Garunks. *' ' – Although not being seen using it, Garunks mentioned knowing how to perform the technique. *' ' – Although not being seen using it, Garunks mentioned knowing how to perform the technique. *' ' – A technique where Garunks bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. ** – A more powerful version of the Explosive Wave. * – Possessing , Garunks was shown to be capable of using this technique. * – A technique which both of Garunks' fusees know how to perform. ** – A more powerful and destructive version of the Galick Gun. Because of his immense power, Garunks' technique consists of the Hyper Galick Gun instead of the . Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Main article: Garunks is capable of transforming into a . As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. Because of the intensity of his power, his aura also exhibits sparks around it (similar to ). Once transformed, Garunks' power soared to unimaginable heights: himself momentarily became surprised with Garunks' energy and praised his immense amount of power. His power allowed him to block 's attack with one hand, although Vegito also blocked the attack with one hand as well, effectively giving major assistance. Individually, Super Saiyan Garunks was capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Fused Zamasu (alongside Vegito), before being overpowered and outclassed by Fused Zamasu's sheer power. Super Saiyan 3 Main article: is Garunks' most powerful transformation (Garunks' fusee, Garia, was capable of transforming into a but Garunks didn't had the chance of attempting to transform due to the form's time limit expiring before he had a chance to do so). While under this form, Garunks refers to himself simply as Ultra Garunks (ウルトラランクス Urutora Garunkusu). Garunks' Super Saiyan 3 power allowed him to stand on rather equal ground with Vegito to battle against Fused Zamasu, and despite being weaker than both Vegito and Fused Zamasu in terms of power, Garunks' stubborness and determination to keep battling allowed him to push himself beyond his limits and battle equally against the immortal god, earning the praise of Vegito in the process. Battles *Garunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. *Garunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) and (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu Trivia * After Garia and Future Trunks successfully completed the fusion, Garunks went through a few names before settling on his actual name. ** The proposed names were Trunria (トランリア Toranria), Gaks (ガクス Gakusu), and Gariaks (ガリアクス Gariakusu). * When Garia first transformed into a , he initially thought about calling himself Super Garunks (超ランクス Sūpā Garunkusu) before discarding the idea after realizing that it would sound "too similar" to Vegito's manner of calling himself Super Vegito. Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Fusions Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Time Patrol